An Angel's Duty
by Jammar Starlines
Summary: Year two at Hogwarts AU. Jammar must take on the role of finding five Angels in the place of their fallen leader. She must train them for upcoming evil. She goes through many trials of her own and must come out on top in order to save her friends, fami
1. Upon the Pain of Death

**An Angel's Duty**

Authors Note: This is a story to go along with my best friend Gryffindor Angel's stories Angel Order and The Darkness That Binds.  In takes place during the first five chapters of The Darkness That Binds.  It is a stand-alone story but it may help to read her stories first to understand this one a little better.  Also when you see a quote within two "~" symbols that is something that is being said telepathically and a quote within "**" is a persons thoughts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters and places created by J. K. Rowling I'm just borrowing them for a short time.  I also do not own Lenna Dumbledore or Charity Black they are both owned by Gryffindor Angel and the rest of the Angels (with the exception of Jammar Potter) were a joint creation by the two of us.  

Chapter One: Upon the Pain of Death

**"All may not be as it seems.  The Angels need to look beyond."**

            The day was dark and the sky above seemed ready to burst forth the storm it was hiding. It all seemed to mirror the feelings of those inside the school.  Breakfast had yet to begin and still most of Gryffindor students were all quite upset knowing that their friend would not be returning with them this year, as they all sat gathered down in the common room.

            "I can't believe that Professor Dumbledore wouldn't even let his own daughter back.  She may not have made all of the right choices but she's always done what she thought was best for her friends and family." It was Jammar Potter saying these words sadly about her best friend.  She had suffered quite a bit since the end of the last term.  Her normally bright strawberry blonde hair with the tight ringlets now seemed dull and the curls limp, her violet eyes normally glowing brilliantly were now dull and lifeless. 

            She had lost three of the people that mattered the most to her.  Her twin brother and his best friend had taken off into the Forbidden Forest after each having used an Unforgivable Curse.  And then that same day her best friend turned to Lord Voldemort's side thinking somehow she could help Harry and Ron.

            Jammar trusted Lenna Dumbledore with her life and knew that she'd do whatever she thought was best for her friends and family.  She also knew deep down that there was no way that Lenna could truly become evil, especially after having seen her only a few weeks before.  

            Lenna had tried to get her Father to let her back into Hogwarts but he would not allow it, for some reason that Jammar could not understand.  Jammar was not there for the meeting with Professor Dumbledore although later Lenna had set up a test for the Six Arch Angels.

            Angels…it's something that Jammar never used to believe in although deep down in her heart she knew that they existed but it wasn't until her first year at Hogwarts when she truly became to believe.  Jammar Potter was the Angel of Love, and her best friend Lenna Dumbledore was the leader of the Angels, being the Angel of Life.  The only other Angel that Lenna had managed to find in that one year at Hogwarts was Charity Black, Angel of Peace.  The only problem was with Lenna now gone and Charity gone to help the Aurors that it had left Jammar in charge of finding the other 5 angels.  

            That fateful day Jammar learned the identities of the remaining Angels although Lenna had given her many clues in the year before she know knew exactly who they were.  Lenna had stood outside of Gringotts Bank, where a crown soon grew around her as she stood in her silver, angel form.  She had called the Angels forth and put them to the test to save some of the children in the town from a meteor shower that Lenna caused.  The six Angels stood in a circle surrounding the children, none knew what to do, a child had yet to be hit but how long would that last for.  It was Jammar who stepped in first spreading her tender, blue wings out to cover the children.  That was when Lenna had called it all of and vanished.

            It was now almost two weeks later and Jammar had yet to hear from or see Lenna again.  **Why is it that you do this to me Lenna?  Why leave me in charge?  I am not strong enough and I have not yet been trained properly.** Jammar thought to herself.  

            Suddenly Fred Weasley burst into the room the worry etched on his face.  Jammar looked up to see that he was carrying Star, Lenna's faithful owl.  Normally she would be happy but Jammar could see the blood that had dried on Star and so assumed the worst.  She sat still and watched as Fred and Ginny each read the letter Star had brought them silently before George read it out loud to the room.  

            The news that Star had brought them was nothing that anyone would ever want to hear about one of their friends.  Lenna Dumbledore had killed herself.  Jammar could here Hermione start to say something as Jammar walked out of the Gryffindor Common Room and up to the highest tower in Hogwarts.  It's a place Lenna herself had been known to go when something was bothering her and Jammar somehow knew that she would find solace there.

            As Jammar stepped into the tower the storm that had been threatening to unleash all of the day finally did so.  Thunder crashed and lightning lit up the room causing it to have an eerie effect.  The room was void of anything that unlike most of the rooms in the school.  Every room seemed to hold something whether it was visibly apparent or held a secret by the founders of the school.  "Where is you secret," Jammar whispered to the room.  

            "Lenna found you out didn't she?  I can feel it.  Now it is my turn.  This is a room for the Angels, for their leader to be exact.  Well that responsibility falls to me now.  Lenna is dead and Charity is off helping the Aurors.  Neither can be of any help.  I need to figure this out," Jammar said allowed looking quietly around the room.

            ~Angels! Do you hear me?~ Jammar said telepathically, to every Angel her mind could reach out to.  ~The time has come when you are needed.  No matter what the fates had in store for you, you are all needed now.  I shall find each of you and one by one I shall now be the one to train you, at least as much as I am capable of.~ 

            Jammar went back to looking around the room, and as she did so her senses seemed to become stronger.  She could now feel each of the Arch Angels.  The thing that scared her the most is that she could feel two more Angels than she was meant to.  **My senses are just awakening.  I am sure that they are mistaken.  I shall focus on and find only those five Angels that I know about.  It will be up to the fates whether I am to meet or know about the other two.** she thought to herself as a gleam on the other side of the room caught her eye.

            Walking up to where the gleam had come from Jammar saw a little silver angel.  "The Angel of Life," she whispered.  Slowly as she was looking at the silver angel embedded into the wall it began to change to royal blue.  

            "What!" she exclaimed.  "This has to be it.  It would change to my colours, the blue of the Angel of Love if it wasn't what I was looking for," she said allowed now wondering what it was she would have to do to find the truth behind the small little angel.  

            Jammar tried for what seemed like hours to find the secret behind the little metal angel.  She had tried everything she thought of and decided that it was time to give up.  All of her friends up in the Gryffindor Common Room would be wondering where she was.  

            She turned on her heel and headed for the door.

            ~Does the Angel of Love give up so easily,~ Jammar could hear the voice of Lenna ringing in her head.  

            ~Lenna, how am I hearing you?~

            ~As my Grandmother communicated to me I now do for you.  Find them.  Train them.  It is your duty now, but you can do nothing if you do not find the secret to that Angel.~

            ~Can you offer me no help?~ Jammar questioned almost angrily.  ~You hated it when your Grandmother did such things to you so don't you do this to me.  Help me Lenna!  I am going to have a hard enough time doing all of this without you, don't just leave me clueless on this as well when obviously you can help me.~  

            ~All you have to do is look deep within you.  You will find all the answers there, even those you are not meant to know are hidden within you my friend.  Now it is time for you to return to your friends as you had planned.  Come back later when you know the answer,~ Lenna's voice echoed softly in Jammar's head before she could feel it fade.

            "I don't know why you do this to me Lenna, maybe it is just another phase to my training," Jammar said aloud before finally leaving the little room and heading back to her house.  

**I'll figure it out no matter what it takes.  Lenna I won't let this world be destroyed because of what you did.**

            ~*~*~*~*~

            Well that's it for Chapter One.  I hope you all enjoyed please read and review…the more reviews that I get the sooner I will update…motivation is my best inspiration and my best motivation is the reviews I get whether bad or good.  All I ask is if you're going to tell me that my story sucks let me know why so that I may improve it.


	2. Friendship's Ties

**An Angel's Duty**

Author's note: Well I hope that you all enjoyed the first chapter…so far this story is already taking a different turn than I had originally expected but hey I think it's making it a better story.  Also in response to Drama81's review I already had a talk with Lenna about that one and we figured that Professor Dumbledore would have figured out a way for Charity to still complete her final year at Hogwarts while still helping the Aurors where she was needed more.

Disclaimer: Same as before I own nothing but Jammar Potter and the plot (and even that I borrowed bits from my best friend Lenna) and I only share the rest of the Angels.

Chapter Two: Friendship's Ties

**"Life may be gone, and yet it must find a way to continue on."**

            Jammar was soon back in the Gryffindor Common Room amongst those she called family.  She knew something had happened the second she stepped in through the portrait hole.  The room was still obviously upset about Lenna having killed herself but Jammar could sense relief and happiness in the room as well.

            Jammar stepped further into the room and could feel one person who didn't seem so happy.  No instead they were quite angry.  She chose to seek out this person to find out what was going on and maybe find out what had them so angry.

            Walking quickly to the other side of the room Jammar found Fred sitting in the corner by himself crying.

            "What's going on Fred," Jammar asked quietly as she sat down across from him.

            "Our brothers have been found.  They're talking with Professor Dumbledore right now and should be here in just a few minutes," Fred replied almost bitterly.

            "But you're not happy about that.  How come?  I understand you're upset about losing Lenna," Jammar said noticing Lenna's necklace still hanging from his neck.  "But that is no reason not to be happy about your brother being back safe and sound."

            "It is EVERY reason to not be happy.  If it weren't for them being so stupid and using those Unforgivable Curses and running off Lenna wouldn't be dead right now.  She never would have joined Voldemort, and never would have been refused entry back into Hogwarts by her own father.  She never would have killed herself if our brothers hadn't been so stupid and selfish only thinking of themselves," Fred nearly shouted at Jammar.

            "Our brothers were NOT being selfish.  They may not have been doing the smartest thing, or the right thing but they weren't being selfish.  The only reason Harry went out and used the curse on Peter was because of me.  If Peter had never hurt me to bring Voldemort back to life Harry never would have done something so stupid.  And your brother, Ron was only looking out for Harry when he had cursed Lenna.  In my opinion they are the farthest thing from being selfish, and like I said they may not have made the right choices but at least they did what they thought they had to, to protect those they care about."

            "And you think that Lenna wasn't?  She was trying to protect those two from a fate worse than Death!" Fred shouted.  At this point the entire room went quite both from the two fighting in the corner but also as Harry and Ron walked into the room.

            "Yeah well how did she think she was going to accomplish that by going and joining Voldemort's side?  And she really wasn't saving them by taking the coward's way out of life, and going and killing herself.  Do you really think that was the best way for her to save the two of them?  Nobody makes the right choices all the time in life, and so Ron and Harry messed up big time, but so did Lenna.  And like you said all she was doing was what she thought was right to save them, just like they were doing.  Why can't you forgive them for that?  They weren't the ones to have actually killed her, she made that decision on her own," Jammar stated her face turning red from the frustration she was feeling. 

            "L-L-Lenna killed herself?" Harry asked coming up behind his sister, the tears already streaming down his face.

            "Because of us?" Ron said walking up to stand beside Harry, both slightly hidden behind Jammar.

            "That's right she went off and killed herself because of you two.  She turned to her Uncle's side when you guys ran off into the Forbidden Forest thinking that by doing that she could keep the Deatheaters from finding you guys there.  She knew that if they found you that you'd be sent off to Azkaban.  Lenna knew that was the worst place for you to be while Voldemort's powers are so strong as he's taken control of the Dementors.  Then when her own father doubted her and wouldn't let her back into Hogwarts she killed herself.  We found that out this morning.  And it's because of you two that she did it," Fred said advancing upon Ron and Harry.

            Jammar stepped up to Fred keeping herself in between Fred and the other two.  "You will NOT touch them Fred Weasley!"

            "Oh? And who's going to stop me?"

            Suddenly Jammar's violet eyes flashed brightly changing to a brilliant sky blue, and her hair changed in streaks until it was all blue matching to her eyes.  The black robes that she was wearing transformed themselves into a sky blue dress that flowed down to the floor with long blue flowing sleeves, as matching sky blue wings spread out from her back.  

            "The Angel of Love that's who!"

            "What's a Purity Angel going to do?  You can't hurt me it's not a part of who you are.  Purity Angels are meant to keep the peace.  They stand for love and justice, and are not to hurt a soul in life.  You see Lenna taught me a lot about the Angels, almost as much as she knew."

            "Yes I see that she has.  But see the thing is I may be a Purity Angel but in the matter of keeping the peace and standing up for love and justice I have to protect those that are in danger and in need.  And in this case that means Harry and Ron!" Jammar stated becoming angrier with Fred.  All of the blue in her clothes, wings, eyes and hair slowly changing darker and darker with how angry she was getting.  "Do you really want to be testing what I will and will not do right about now to keep these two safe?" she asked him her eyes flashing again as everything stopped changing colour at a dark navy blue. 

            Suddenly a bitter cold filled the room.  "Life does not end when the body stops living.  Friendships and ties keep the soul alive.  Have faith in what lies ahead, or find a new path in the Eternal Darkness that will come," it was Lenna's voice echoing through out the room, causing most of the people in the room to look around shocked and confused.

            "You know, I really wish she'd stop doing that," Jammar said rolling her eyes at the voice.  

            "What are you talking about?" Fred asked getting over his confusion at Jammar's statement.

            "I was up in the tower that Lenna used to visit and she started talking to me.  She's been very vague with what she's been saying she's leaving lots of riddles, just like that one."  
            "Well somehow her spirit is communicating with us.  Maybe we should pay attention to her words it sounds like she's trying to give us one final warning.  See even from the afterlife she's trying to keep us all safe.  Now I'm heading up stairs, and no one follow me.  I just want to be alone," Fred said sadly before heading up the stairs to the boy's dorms.

            ~Life still lives through the shadow of the mind.  Even after a love is shattered twice it lives on,~ Jammar said telepathically to Fred, causing him to turn around in shock.  Jammar just smiled up at him before turning to Harry and Ron.

            ~Lenna taught you that," Fred replied to her.

            ~Sorry but no.  I've been had telepathic abilities since I was real young I just don't tell many people about it.  I have them because I'm an Angel.  You have them because you love an Angel.~

            ~That is right and I will always carry that love with me.~

            ~You will see love prevails.  You will find a way to carry on with out her.~ Jammar said before returning her mind to the conversation that Harry and Ron were having, while Fred turned and continued back up the stairs.

            The next few days seemed to pass slowly for the students of Hogwarts as most of them were greatly affected by the death of Lenna Dumbledore.  No one dared talk to Fred or Jammar about it, as they were closest to her.  Everyone tried to find solace and comfort in those around them.  Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny spending most of their time together talking about what had happened, as many of the students had done breaking into a small group.  Fred and Jammar though stayed mostly to themselves.  Fred trying to find his own way to cope only making him fall deeper into the blackness the death had brought around him, and Jammar spending most of her time outside of classes either doing her homework or trying to figure out the secret to the tower.  

            It was one such night when Jammar received an owl in the girl's dorm room while she was working on her homework.

            Jammar, 

            Meet me up in the highest tower tomorrow night at 8.  I know you can find it as I've seen you head up there many times.  You seem to need someone to talk to and I want to offer to be that person.  I have a few things of my own that I'd like to talk to you about as well.  

            The note was left unsigned.

~*~*~*~*~

Well that's it for now.  Please stay tuned for more.  I hope to have the next chapter up in the next two days but no guarantees.

And please review!  Like I said I get my motivation from my reviews. 


End file.
